


No Longer Human

by orphan_account



Series: Cyborg!Tyler AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Unethical Military Experiments, Angst, Bittersweet, Blood and Gore, Gen, Origin Story, Serious Injuries, Tyler-centric story babey, cyborg!Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler saw the grenade and leapt for it, shielding his fellow soldiers from the blast. The injuries sustained should have been fatal, but Tyler was stronger than most.
Series: Cyborg!Tyler AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839487
Kudos: 1





	No Longer Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is the backstory for some edits and it sets up a whole au that I may or may not actually flesh out. Anyways, enjoy.

Tyler perfectly understood the gravity of being a soldier. He understood the risks and took the chance, feeling the need to serve his country. He felt a drive to protect, and maybe that's how he ended up bellyflopping onto a live grenade. As expected, the blast was devastating. However, he wasn't dead, and maybe that shouldn't have surprised anyone. He was incredibly stubborn, after all.

Unconscious but alive, he was airlifted to a hospital. Doctors and nurses worked around the clock to keep him stable. The extent of his injuries lead most of the staff to believe he had only days to live. His jaw had been shattered in the force of the explosion, and his throat was skinned by the force and heat, on top of that his extremities had lost circulation, requiring a quadruple amputation. He wasn't exactly a pretty sight, to say the least, but he seemed to flourish in the care of the doctors.

A few days into his stay, a new doctor appeared. The man checked Tyler's charts before approaching Tyler. He glanced over the machinery he was connected to before slinking back out of the room. Tyler didn't see the man again for a few days. When he came back, 3 men in suits joined him. They deliberated in hushed tones before the doctor let Tyler know they were moving him to a new ward.

The next day, he was moved to a part of the hospital he'd never seen before. There were no windows in his new room, and it seemed like he was the only patient in the whole ward. In the following days, the mysterious doctor came back and let him know of an experimental reconstruction surgery they were planning to use on him. He couldn't protest, much to his chagrin.

As the surgery approached, the men in suits visited more frequently. They stood outside his room, talking to the doctor and only ever sparing him fleeting glances. The day of the surgery was no different, save for the slight increase in nurses at his bedside. They monitored his vitals and administered anesthesia, and then that was it.

He woke back up in his bed, jaw suddenly aching even worse than before. He instinctively reached to soothe it, suddenly aware of his mysterious new arms. For weeks he had learned to live with nothing below his elbows. He glanced down, seeing his limbs had been replaced with rather expensive looking prosthetics. He opened his mouth, a sharp sting drawing out a whimper from him. He felt for his jaw, meeting metal where there should have been skin.

Suddenly the excitement of new limbs was replaced with dread over what else the surgeons had replaced. He sat up a little, reaching for his call button. In a few minutes a nurse walked in.

"E-excuse me, could I have a mirror?" Tyler asked softly, jaw still hurting.

The nurse left briefly, before appearing again with a handheld mirror. He took it, worried by the nervous expression on the nurse's face. As he brought it up to look at himself, he felt a sudden pang of nausea. His entire lower jaw and neck was replaced with metal and vinyl. He realized the full extent of the reconstruction was probably not for his benefit.

He felt a little cheated by the doctors, solemnly laying the mirror in his lap. What was going to happen next? Would he be able to see his friends and family like that? He slumped back in his bed, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." The nurse meekly chimed in, still standing at his bedside.

He sniffed, glancing at them with tired eyes. They backed out of the room, leaving him to wallow in his grief and confusion. Suddenly the physical pain wasn't nearly as pronounced, and instead he felt a dull emotional hurt creep over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhh I put 0 effort in the military part of the plot oops


End file.
